The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art. In electronics, a power converter refers to a device that converts electrical energy from one form to another. Power converters can include direct current (DC) to DC converters, rectifiers that convert alternating current (AC) to DC, inverters that convert DC to AC, transformers, etc. Power converters have a myriad of practical applications, including providing AC power to an AC device using a DC power source, providing DC power to a DC device using an AC power source, stepping a DC voltage up or down to satisfy the requirements of a particular load, etc.